The Joker/Prime
Strategy Basic Attacks The Joker Prime may be one of the better Silver Cards with decent Special Attacks and passive, coupled with good damage. He can poison your foes with his second special and his first attack can catch some foes off guard. Should it be that he faces his end, his opponent would take a harsh blow as well - 30% of their maximum health instantly. His great synergy with Harley Quinn/Prime makes for a good, affordable team. The Flash/Blackest Night's passive heals and gives power to any Blackest Night teammate affected by Joker's passive as if it is a DOT, which is most likely a bug. Interactions Good With *'Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight': When The Joker is knocked out, Harley gains full power. At the same time, Joker damages a portion of the enemy's health, resulting in a double whammy. *[[The Joker/Batman Ninja|'Lord Joker/Batman Ninja']]: With the help of Lord Joker, Joker's Specials deal 20% Area-Effect Damage to the tagged out opponents. *'Harley Quinn/Animated': Harley's passive gives a +40% boost on power generation and damage to all The Joker's on her team, increasing their threat level. Good Against *'Characters with high health': If any of them KO The Joker, they will lose a significant percentage of their health, potentially leaving them in a more vulnerable state. Countered By *'Hawkgirl/Blackest Night, Solomon Grundy/Regime, Solomon Grundy/Prime, Doomsday/Containment': They can all afford to be at low health due to their ability to resurrect. *'Raven/Teen Titans': Should her passive activate after knocking Joker out, she would recover from the damage he inflicts by gaining a large amount of health from the next opponent. *'Doomsday/Prime': After knocking out Joker, he will lose his health for less then a second before recovering 50%, negating Joker's passive completely. *'Batman/Batman Ninja': While Batman's passive is active, if he knocks the Joker out, he won't take as much damage from his passive. Abilities Here are Joker's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *Even if he did NOT deal any damage, upon being KO'd, the amount of health that the opponent lost from his passive will actually be counted as the total amount of damage that he dealt instead. **The same can be said for both Black Adam/Prime and Black Adam/Regime, if they did not deal any damage from attacking, but instead reflected back the damage from the attacker. *Both him and The Joker/Insurgency are the only ones with the exact same passive descriptions (although both reduce different amounts of health). *The name of his Super Move, "Let's Be Serious," might be based off of the Joker's quote from The Dark Knight: "Why so serious?" *As of 2.15, his passive is bugged and can only trigger properly if knocked out with basic attacks or super moves. If knocked out with a special, no damage is dealt. However, in update 2.17, this bug was fixed. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Silver characters Category:Prime characters Category:KNOCK-OUT effect Category:DOT damage Category:DOT added to special Category:Poison Category:1-hit special 2 Category:Console Skin Category:Characters available in store